


Victory Belongs To The Most Persevering

by Revas_Shiral



Series: World of Darkness: Celene Arc [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, LaCroix is bae, Relationship(s), Ventrue love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: A story of my Ventrue, Celene Lewis, and how she began her life as a Kindred, working for the Prince and by 'accident' suddenly falling in love with him. This will go through the story of Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines as I replay it, so it may take a while for me to finish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and thank you for reading, before i start, you may be aware of spoilers for vtmb in the story. Anyways, the first chapter may be a bit... boring since it's me rewriting the prologue as I saw it while playing it. But hopefully you'll enjoy that as well. Celene is going to be made a Ventrue, so I think I'll be having a lot of fun with her personality. (I played as Malkavian every time before, and I have to say I enjoy playing as Ventrue way more! Anyways, I'm also happy the game finally works on my "new" laptop so.. yay! I was really thrilled to write a LaCroix "lovestory".) So please, do enjoy the reading and maybe leave some kudos and comments ;)

 It was the night of the company party of one of the most influencing companies here in LA: the LaCroix.

Celene never met the leader of this company, though she heard he was young and has been leading this company for a while now, a succesful leader for sure.

The reason she was here was, that her boyfriend, John, was his guest and wanted her to come with him. She was used to expensive parties, her father owned his own share of companies, now it was her who took care of a good share of those after her mother has passed away.

 She never saw so many attractive people in one place, and all of them were so interesting! She was looking around, dancing, enjoying the beautiful dress John bought her just for this occasion, while drinking champagne and talking to other guests.

After a while, a young man, blonde, eyes pale blue, came to greet them.

“I’m pleased to see you here, Mr. Simons. And your… wonderful acquaintance.” Said the young man and bowed his head slightly, then he raised Celene’s hand to his lips, just to brush them against it. A little old school, but surely charming and Celene couldn’t help but blush. John frowned slightly.

“Oh I’m sorry, what a host am I if I don’t even introduce myself to you, I am Sebastian LaCroix, the leader of the LaCroix company.” He smiled slightly and Celene did so, too.

“My name is Celene Lewis, I am John’s girlfriend. I hope you don’t mind him inviting me here.” There was something about this LaCroix. She wanted to look at him, but at the same time she wanted to look away in fear. Surely John must have noticed since he was also acting weird.

“Certainly not. I welcome every new visitor. Celene isn’t a common name, are you perhaps… from France?”

“Did the accent give me away?” she giggled “I’ve lived in Paris when I was little, my mother was French, my father American, obviously by the surname.”

“Mr. Simons, would you mind if I borrowed Miss Lewis for a dance?” he turned to John who seemed to look irritated.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, just take good care of her.” He forced a smile when LaCroix was already dragging Celene away, resting his hand on her side, she around his neck, they started swaying into the slow music. She danced with many people around here, but she never thought she would dance with the LaCroix himself, it was probably normal though, nobody was looking their way, as if they didn’t exist.

“So tell me, you and Mr. Simons, how long have you been together? If you don’t mind me asking.” She wasn’t into answering him, but she did anyways.

“It’s been a month. I met him in a bar, he offered me a drink and we went on talking all night.”

“And has there been… anything unusual about him?” she smiled at his weird interest in their relationship, and then felt as if she was about to tell him everything about John.

“Well, surely you know about his allergy to sun. It’s been a bit hard for me at first, to only meet with him after sundown, but I’ve gotten used to it.” She notied that he frowned slightly, then the music ended and it was as if they were in some kind of bubble the whole time, because only now she started to notice the people around again.

“Thank you for the dance, may we meet again.” Then he just disappeared in the crowd. She still felt a bit dizzy, so she didn’t even notice John behind her.

“A charming guy isn’t he?” she almost jumped in surprise but instead she turned around and wrapped her hands around John’s neck just to bring his lips to hers. “Not as charming as you…”

“You look like you’ve had your share of drinks, maybe we should take this somewhere.. private…” he whispered and she nodded, feeling her mind clouded again as before. She probably had too many drinks.

So they took a cab to his room in the Empire hotel and as they entered, he went straight into kissing her and laying her on the bed. Then he whispered into her ear.

“Let me show you something…” he started kissing her down her neck and she drunkly giggled. But then her giggles turned into muffled scream as she felt something sharp stabbing into her neck, draining her of her blood. It wasn’t long and she went limb.

 

***

 

 When she woke up, he was sitting nearby, smiling at her. Blood all around his mouth. She saw her reflection in the mirror just to see her lips slightly red with blood as well. And she was different. Her eyes were brighter, even the brown one. Her body looked more… curvy and attractive, something about her has changed but she had no idea what, and she didn’t have much time to think about that as something kicked open the door. She saw it pierce John’s heart with a wooden stake and then it was her turn. The world fell into darkness again.

 

***

 

 She woke up in a theatre of some sort, with few people sitting in the chairs, whispering to each other. She felt her neck hurt, her head spinning and everything was so loud… Her hands were held behind her back, and she heard a familiar voice somewhere above her…

 “Good evening.” It was the guy named LaCroix she met earlier that evening!

 “My fellow Kindred, my apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It’s unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We are here because the laws that bind our society – the laws that are the fabric of our existence – have been broken.” The people began whispering again, she couldn’t catch about what exactly.

 “As Prince, I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you have come to me, seeking permission and I have endorsed some of these requests. However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission. Indeed, my permission was never sought at all. They were caught short after the embrace of this.. Childe. It pains me to announce the sentence, as.. up to tonight I considered the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organization. But as some of you may know, the penalty for this transgression is death. Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to the law that governs us all. Let tonight’s proceeding serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that binds our society, lest we endanger all of our blood.” Celene heard him move towards where John was probably held and whispered “Forgive me.”

 Then he straightened up and stepped aside “Let the penalty commence.”

 And then she heard something being chopped off, a head probably. She felt as if something was piercing her heart but at the same time it was as if she didn’t care about John anymore, as if she was under a spell. And maybe she was.. now that she wasn’t even sure what the heck was going on.

 “Which leads to the fate of the ill-begoten progeny. Without a sire, most Childer are doomed to walk the Earth never knowing their place, their responsibility. And most importantly, the laws that they must obey. Therefore I have decided that-“ someone stood up elswhere and shouted “This is bullshit!”

 Everyone started standing up, some trying to make the person sit down again.

 “If mister Rodriguez would let me finish.. I have decided to let this Kindred live.” Said LaCroix and suddenly, Celene felt a bit relieved. “They shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and be granted the same rights. Let noone say I am unsymphatetic to the plights and causes of this community. I thank you all for attending these proceedings, and I hope their significance is not lost. Good evening.” With that they let her stand up and follow them to a small hallway behind the stage.There LaCroix started talking again.

 “Your sire- tragic, my apologies, but you see, there is a strict code of conduct that all of us must.. must.. adhere to if we wish to survive. When someone, anyone, breaks these laws they undermine the well-worn fabric of our centuries old society. Understand my predicament. Allowing you to live makes me directly responsible for your subsequent behaviour.”

_So this is the other side of you, a prince, huh?_

 “So.. what I’m offering is not generosity. But the opportunity to transcend the fate woven by your sire. This is your trial.” For the first time, Celene had the urge to speak her mind.

 “Beg your pardon? A trial? Hell I don’t even know what happened to me. _Merde.._ ” she whispered the last word, though she doubted he didn’t hear it, judjing my the slight grin on his face.

 “You will be brought to Santa Monica. There you will meet an agent by the name of Mercurio. He will provide the details of your labor.” Then he stepped closer to her, just to bring up her chin to look at him directly. “I’ve shown you great clemency. Prove it was more than a wasted gesture, fledgling. Don’t come back.. Until you do. Good Evening.” With that she could swear he disappeared from her sight, so she stepped out of the door that was directly behind him.

 There someone laughed so she turned to him. There was something in the air though, she could smell something delicious. Trying to ignore the weird smell, she turned to the taller guy with dreadlocks, slightly tan skin and beard.

 “What a scene man! Hoo-wee! Then they just plop ya out here like a naked baby in the woods. How ‘bout that? Ah.. look kiddo, this is probably a lot for you to take in, so uh, why don’t you let me show you the ropes. Whaddaya say?”

 “Wait and.. who are you?” She could still smell the delicious thing, makes her feel a bit dizzy.

 “I’m Jack. What’s important is, I’m offering help. You make it back from Santa Monica with your hide and we’ll trade life stories okay? ‘Til then I got about this much time. You in or out?” He didn’t seem evil, or about to use her, maybe she should trust this guy for now.

 “Alright… I could use the help.”

 “Alright, now we ain’t got much time but I figure _somebody_ should fill you in on the bare bones stuff at least. You know, could save your hide..” Then he frowned. “You look wobbly, you even had a drink yet?” She was confused now, what the hell was he talking about. Maybe if she was drunk?

 “A drink of what, exactly?” she better asked not to make any misunderstandings.

 “Oh man, we’re poppin a cherry here! Ah you gonna love this! Alright, check it out. Blood’s your new rack’a lamb, your new champaign – blood is your new fuckin’ heroin, kid. Get ready though, cuz, heh, it’s never as sweet as the first time.”

 “Okay, I’m not sure I follow but.. what do I do?”

 “Well, down around the corner there, saw this human. Poor S.O.B. – can’t find his car, heh heh.”

 “So what do I… I mean.. um…” she wasn’t sure what to say, how could she possibly drink blood? That was so gross!

 “You go down there, casual like – creep up on him, then bare those little fangs and feed. Don’t worry if you weren’t the captain of the wrestling team. It’ll come so naturally you would think you’ve done it a thousand times already.”

 “Won’t he become a vampire then?” she felt nervous all of sudden, as if she could do something wrong. Jack just put his hand onto her shoulder and grinned. “Still so much to learn, kid. Dontcha worry, he won’t. Now go for it. Be sure though – and this is important so listen up – be sure not to drain ‘em dry, okay? It might be hard to resist, but don’t kill ‘em. “

 “Will make sure of it, I guess..” with that she turned around. Hell she was still wearing the dress that didn’t look so fancy as before now, now she looked like a ruined whore. Though at least she was prettier than most of them.

 She sighed and then went after the delicious smell, only to find a man, facing her with his back. “Oh man, where is my car? I can’t lose a ferrari! Damn, father’s going to kill me!” he was mumbling to himelf and as adviced, Celene crouched from behind to him, then she felt the urge to jump at him and didn’t resist. She could easily turn his neck to the side and bite him. She felt the blood flow to her, it felt amazing, and it took a lot of effort to let go of the delicious thing. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and licked the blood from it, then she grinned to herself. Maybe her life wouldn’t be so bad as she pictured it a while ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celene is getting used to the life of Kindred. She has done a lot of work for the prince in the past few weeks and is now ready to meet with him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the story, I know vtmb is not really a popular game these days and such, but I seriously love it. I may be a little slow with updating the chapters since I'm still going on with the story so It might be a bit boring but I will start changing stuff to some relationship between them in maybe a chapter or two so thank you for being patient! ♥

 Celene didn’t sleep much as a vampire, though these days she’s been feeling more exhausted from all the things she had been through these past few weeks. There were nice and maybe even a bit heartwarming things, such as bringing two thin-bloods in love back together. She was never interested in these kinds of romantic good endings, but she felt a bit happy for them, seeing how happy they were even though they were one of the lowest of the beings in this world.

 Not so long after that incident, she got an email from the Prince himself, ordering her to steal the stolen werewolf blood from the Hospital. Hell, she didn’t even know there were any werewolves before reading that email.

 And then there was the thing with the weird Malkavian ‘sisters’ and the ghosts. Even now she was still occasionally scared that maybe there was something behind the corner watching her, crawling around her appartment while she was asleep through the day. And maybe there was, maybe she was cursed ever since she took that amulet from the hotel.

 And now she blew up the warehouse and probably has the sabbat already going after her.

_I shouldn’t go back to my appartment, they’ll be waiting there… what did LaCroix say? I should go get a taxi to Downtown before they blow **me** up._

 So running through the streets to the nearest taxi, she knocked on the window and put on the sweetest smile she could at the moment. Her dress wasn’t in the best state, being torn up, maybe even a bit burned on the skirt, but it still wasn’t so bad so that she would look suspicious of commiting anything, at least this time there was no blood on her face.

 “Where to?” asked the taxi driver and she bended forwards so he could get a good view of her cleavage and getting closer to his face.

 “I’d drive anywhere with you boy, but for now a quick ride Downtown?” she pushed at his mind so he wouldn’t question her. Then he nodded and pointed to the back seat. She looked around before she sat inside and sighed, hopefully they wouldn’t attack her on the way.

 While looking out of the window she thought about seeing the Prince again. She learned a lot about him from other people, soon she found out he wasn’t as popular as he seemed to be when she was on her knees with her hands behind her back in the theatre. But still, she didn’t think of him as the others did. Of course he used her, made her do things for him, but in the end he let her live, and she’s doing better than any other freshly sired vampire could. She didn’t have a sire who would teach her all the things, but in a way she had him. Everytime she had a question, she sent him an email and he always replied, helped her out with anything, even though sometimes he was amused with her lack of knowledge. Sometimes she had a feeling he was friendlier than he seemed back in the theatre, like when she asked him about vomiting after drinking blood from the prostitutes (she had to admit they were easy to bring somewhere where noone could see them when she still didn’t know how to use dominate on people)

_(Subject: This might seem a little embarassing…)_  
(From: Celene)  
(To: LaCroix)

_I’m sorry to disturb you, though I’m still not sure what really happened to me. I drank blood from one of the many Santa Monica’s whores and not so long afterwards I… how to explain.. well, threw up.  
Is there anything like a blood-type allergy thing? I’m not dying right?_

_(Re: This might seem a little embarassing…)  
(From: LaCroix)_

_My little fledgling, it surprises me how unaware you are of your nature. Though perhaps I am the one to blame. You are a Ventrue and we do not drink from such low beings as the prostitutes and the homeless. Try a nice gentleman in an expensive suit next time, he may be more to your liking._

_Good evening, SL_

 As she got reminded of the conversation she smiled to herself.

*** 

 When she stepped out of the car it didn’t take long for her to notice she wasn’t alone. And she was indeed outnumbered. And before she could think more, something hit her head hard and she blacked out.

***   

 She heard voices as she lay on the ground, looking up she could see the sabbat looming above her.

“Let’s drain it.” Said one of them.

“Let’s stake it and leave it out for the sunrise.”

“We’re going to have a lot of fun with this one.”

“Think you could blow up our warehouse and get away with it? Huh, Lick?” She wanted to stand up and fight them, she wanted to let go of her beast and tore their rotting hearts out of their chests, she wanted to bathe in their blood but she couldn’t. Her head was spinning, her sight was blurry and she wasn’t in a state to fight them all.

  “Let’s pull out it’s eyes and it’s tongue and it’s teeth.”

 “I want it’s teeth. Camarilla fuck!” She was irritated at the fact that they called her “it” though being seen as the “Camarilla fuck” made her somehow proud, like she wanted to punch their face and let them know what a camarilla fuck can do.

“Boys, I think we all could use a little entertainment…”

  _So now what? They’re going to rape me while eating my flesh? Lovely._

 And then she heard a gunshot and in a while, two of the sabbat were running away. The third one probably got shot and disappeared into ash because there was no trace of him. Strong arms pulled her up and then… it was the man who shouted at the theatre.

 “Name’s Nines. Should’ve been more careful, newbie. This aint the burbs.”

 And that was how Nines Rodriguez told her to meet him at the Last Round later tonight. She had no idea why someone like him could possibly want to meet her. She has to let the Prince know. Onto the road then, maybe this time she wouldn’t get hit on the head.

***  

 She reached the Venture tower. It seemed glorious and expensive when she looked at it from below. And when she got in it wasn’t anything different. Though she noticed the fat police officer whom she seduced to drink from when she wanted to get to the gallery in Santa Monica.

_Great, he couldn’t get a better secretary._

 So getting a comment about how she could join him later she found her way to the elevator. It was a long was up to the highest floor and she could admit she might have been a bit nervous since she last saw the Prince so long ago it seemed like a lifetime. She was a totally different person now. She dyed her hair brown and cut them short just above her shoulders. She stopped wearing her contacts that she wore because of her heterochromia. One of her eyes was bright blue, while the other was dark brown so she always wore colored contacts, but now she didn’t really care anymore. She liked how she looked now, she didn’t know if it was the Ventrue kind of thing where she is supposted to look more beautiful and attractive, but she was a Kindred now, a different colored eyes were nothing compared to her fangs and the ability to make someone kill himself with just a thought.

 So she reached his office. It looked way too luxurious for just an office, with golden touches to the wall, huge windows, golden and old yet expensive looking furniture. He sure lived like a prince. LaCroix sat behind a desk in the centre of the room with his sheriff behind his back.

 “There you are. I was informed of your presence in the building. Since you’re here, I’ll take the liberty of assuming you’ve destroyed the warehouse, this is correct, yes?” She was surprised how soft his voice could sound while he wasn’t on the stage of the theatre. He seemed rushed though, as if he had a thousand more things to do tonight, as he probably had.

 “Of course.” She simply replied.

 “Most excellent. I had no doubt you’d prove my decision a prudent one. I trust you encountered no impediments to your progress on account of my personnel?”

 “The Santa Monice Kindred were a little  two-faced, but that’s about it.” She frowned. He didn’t even notice how terrible she looked, blowing up this warehouse.

 “A taste of what’s to come… you have no idea.” He changed the subject all of sudden. “You’ve done well – circumstance being that what they were. I will admit, not many in your position would have overcome such a trial… but don’t misunderstand me, it was no fool’s errand. You may yet prove to be a genuine asset. It’s disturbing, the lack of talent within this organization as of late – tell me, what would you say to doing a bit of reconnaisance for me?” he smiled just slightly looking up into her eyes _. He must have noticed I look different_ – Celene thought with the intent look he gave her so suddenly. After all he last saw her with long blonde hair and her eyes both dark brown, innocent look on her face.

 “I’d say ‘yes, sir.’” She returned the smile, putting one of her hands onto her hips.

 “Excellent. We’re you by chance in the military at all? I was an officer myself, actually, in Napoleon’s ranks.”

  _Oh? So you’re not so boring after all._

 “There’s been whispers, rumors spreading around the kindred community concerning the Elizabeth Dane. The cargo ship that was towed into port recently. Have you heard of it?”

 “Yes, go on.” Indeed she heard about some ship being examined in Santa Monica, but she didn’t really care about it. Up until now.

“The reason the ship has caused such speculation is because of an object called the Ankaran Sarcophagus. So what I need is fact – and more importantly, I need evidence that the occurences on the Dane were not supernatural in nature and in no way relate to this Ankaran Sarcophagus. You have three objectives. One, I want you to examine the Sarcophagus for anything unusual – you may sense something peculiar about the sarcophagus – in fact, many Kindred in the city have reported as uneasiness in the air since the Dane’s arrival. Do not, under any circumstances, open the Sarcophagus. Secondly – the police have begun their investigation. Find out what they have concluded thus far. Thirdly – take the cargo manifest for the ship. I want to find out what else it was carrying. The last thing we want is the police aware of our existence – so be careful what you do in front of them. And unlike the warehouse, you cannot wholesale slaughter a ship full of lawmen without consequences. Is this understood?”

 “Understood. Will head there right tomorrow.”

 “Very well.” He stood up and nodded. “Good evening to you, fledgling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celene didn't bring the Sarcophagus and LaCroix is obviously mad at her, in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER UPDATED. I seriously love these two a lot, I already finished the game so next chapter may (or may not) come faster. I seriously enjoy writing about my Ventrue lady and her fascist dandy prince ♥ Also beware of smut ahead! And as always, enjoy reading, thanks for kudos and comments ♥

 She was done with Elizabeth Dane and now was on her way out of the Venture Tower. She spoke with LaCroix who was happy for the job to be done without any sacrifice. She was getting payed more than before and was given a new apartment in Downtown.

 Finally I won’t have to spend time in that shithole.

 However, just as she left the building, a young girl stopped her.

 “Hey! I know this might seem creepy and all, but please don’t blow me off, okay? Someone told me I could find you here. I mean, I’ve been looking all over for you since that night, because I just wanted to… I’m in your debt.

 I want to… help you. I owe you my life and… I feel like I need to repay you. Oh, I almost forgot – I’m Heather, Heather Poe. I’m not weirding you out or anything, am I?”

 Suddenly Celene remembered the girl she saved back in the Hospital. She didn’t think much of it back then but looking at it now, this girl could be useful. “That’s hard to do these nights. You look much better, I’m glad.” She finally said and tried to smile.

 “Only because of you – what you did for me. I can be useful to you… I’d do anything – Just tell me you’ll let me help you… let me stay with you… make me feel this way.”

 Celene smirked at the idea of having a personal bloodbank who would take care of everything she said. “Of course, Heather. I would love for you to stay with me.”

 The girl seemed excited. “ Really?? I promise you won’t regret it! Promise! I’ll get you money, I’ll get you things…. Everything! I want to be… important to you.”

 “Wait for me at my place, I can’t have you following me around, it’s dangerous.”

 “Uh, I know where you live… I checked there first. I’ll wait for you there then. And when you come back, I’ll take care of anything you’d want. I’ll do anything for you.”

 “See you later, darling.” As Heather went through the streets, Celene disappeared into the darkness. She needed a drink after all, and that nice looking guy in the suit could do. _Try a nice gentleman in an expensive suit next time._ She remebered what LaCoix once said to her. In fact, she found herself thinking about LaCroix more often these days, though she had now idea why. Something about him was intriguing, the way the beast within her growled every time she saw him… maybe it was like that with every older vampire, but then, she didn’t feel like that with Jack or Nines.

 Or maybe it was a Ventrue thing. Or maybe she was just a little girl who got a crush on random handsome guys. And was he handsome.

 _You can’t think about these things right now._ And she shouldn’t, so as she made her way to the guy from behind, she put her hand over his mouth and raised his head so she could get a good view of his neck. The beast within her growled with hunger as she bit down into the flesh, doing all her best not to lose herself and kill the guy.

 When she let go she wiped her lips with a handkerchief and turned on her heel, all the way to the apartment.

***   

 She arrived into her new haven, which was way better than her last one, in many ways. She had an aquarium, a huge plasma Tv, clean bed and bathroom and supplies of blood in her refrigerator.

  And her lovely ghoul who apparently cleaned the apartment before she arrived.

“You’re here! I cleaned the house and made your bed, since it will be sunrise soon I thought you could use some rest. I hope you don’t mind. Do you need anything? A drink?” Heather asked hastily.

 “Just had one, but thanks lovely. I’ll get some sleep now. Enjoy the day honey.” Celene made her way up the stairs to her huge bedroom with huge bed and fresh sheets. No windows, which was good, she didn’t have to worry about accidentaly getting burned.

 She sat on the bed and sighed. Another day of her not suffering her final death. It was a miracle she was still alive. She went through a lot more than a vampire her age would. Yet she still believed she was lucky ever since LaCroix let her live.

 With the weight of the approaching day on her shoulders she took of her clothes and lay down under the blanket. Then she closed her eyes and slipped into the dreamless sleep.

 

***  

 

 Celene reached the Ventrue tower after her failure in the museum. She had no idea how she would tell the prince, she didn’t want to tell him. He would be mad, maybe he’ll even kill her. Maybe she was as good as dead if she was so useless. But afterall, she didn’t kill anyone in the museum, she protected the masquerade and always did as the prince told her. She was powerful now, she could somehow find the sarcophagus.

 As she got up by the elevator and stepped into the prince’s office, he was standing by the window, not looking at her but instead starting his monologue. His Sheriff nowhere to be seen, he probably trusts her enough that he doesn’t need him behind his back when she’s there anymore. Which made the situation even worse.

 “The folly of leadership is knowing that no matter what you do, behind your back there’s hundreds certain that their own solution is the sounder one, and that your decision was the by-product of a whimsical dart toss. I pronounce the blast sentence and I soak the critical fallout. I make the decision no one else will. Leadership… I wear the albatross and a bull’s eye.”

 That was more poetic than Celene would expect, but in a way she liked it. She found herself drawn to the prince, eager to complete each and every of his tasks, give him everything he wants and needs. To rule the world by his side. Yet she wasn’t sure if he dominated her into this state or if she was just blindly in love. Yet she didn’t love him at all. She just… admired him. And she believed he would lead to her success.

“You’re respected by everyone in this city for your leadership.” She smiled, and if she could, she would even encourage him physically.

 “I’ve had my fill of sycophants… I need adjutants I can trust.”

“Everyone respects you.” She lied, but she knew he knew the truth as well. “Now, what is this all about?” She raised one of her eyebrows at him. LaCroix got more serious again.

“The blood hunt on Nines Rodriguez for the murder of Alistair Grout will be called. Rodriguez’s execution is only a matter of time. I have lit the fuse – if a war ignites, it’s my head they will sharpen the pikes for.” He was right, as always. The prince wasn’t indeed stupid as everyone thought he was. “At least I can rest easy knowing that you, my most promising attendant, has relieved me of one encumberance tonight. Do yoou need assistance bringing the sacophagus to my office?”

 Celene would blush to her ears if she could. This is not going to be good. She failed her prince. He was relying on her and she failed him because someone was always one step ahead of her.

“Uh… about the sarcophagus… it appears to have been stolen…” She felt his presence rise as he yelled at her, yet she didn’t flinch, she just felt ashamed.

“Stolen!? STOLEN?! HOW? Who would…? Gary, Gary, you treasonous maggot – I should have anticipated your treachery, sewer rat…”

 She didn’t want to see him like that. To be the source of disappointment. She wanted him to praise her, to be the best agent he has. And yet something always got in her way.

 “I’m sorry, I should just… I could…”

  He looked at her and frowned, then all of sudden, she was pushed against the wall behind her, his face inches from her own. She could see his fangs, she could smell his breath, and he must have fed just a short time before she arrived because the smell of blood was almost unbearable.

 “What could you possibly do?!” He was still yelling and she still felt so small compared to him… it must be his presence. He was the one who made her feel like that and she was sure that was on purpose.

 “You can tell me what to do… I could find it, kill everyone who laid their hands on it, I could-“ He pushed her harder against the wall, his knee between her legs and the beast within her growled with want.

“And what does your beast want you to do…?” He said as if he could hear it, his face inches from her own and before she could think she said the first thing that came to her mind. The thing that the beast was whispering to her.

 “It wants me to… kiss you.” She breathed out and looked up into his eyes as he smashed his lips agains hers and she whined as she tasted the blood still vibrant in his mouth, as the beast within her wanted more of him. As _She_ wanted more of him.

 He pulled her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist as he moved his hands to her waist and behind her back to start unzipping her dress, then he let it fall off of her shoulders and took a moment to look at her. His knee still teasing her down there.

 “You look so beautiful..” His hair was messed up from the kissing and her wandering hands and he didn’t quite look like the prince everyone knew, that she knew just a while ago. With the look in his eyes LaCroix looked like a man who just wanted company, who’s been longing for one for a long time. Like a boy who desperately needed someone to free him from his loneliness.

 “Wha-“ before she could ask about anything his lips were back on hers and he was taking the dress off of her, leaving her only in her lingerie and stockings. She started tugging on his tie and he let her loosen it and pull it above his head, breaking the kiss just for a short time, then as he started kissing down her neck she started to undo his shirt and take it off with the jacket he wore. She moaned as he kissed her on her artery and started exploring his chest with her hands.

 He was gorgeous. She understood why he was so popular between women. His body was muscular, his eyes were like an ocean and the way he held her… She never felt like this, even if this was probably just out of desperation. Still, he was probably the most handsome man she had ever met.

 “I want you…” She almost moaned again and settled her hands behind his neck. He groaned and ran his his fangs along her neck and for some reason she desperately wanted him to bite down, which he didn’t do and instead he started taking off her panties so she reached down, undoing his pants hastily. Everything was hazy and she didn’t even remember when he lifted her up and got inside her. Sheating himself inside her after a while.

_He just wants to fuck you. Nothing more._

 But even with that statement she moaned out loud and moved against her will. After a while LaCroix quickened up the pace.

 “LaCroix..” She moaned his name as he hit the spot inside her and thursted harder into her.

 “Sebastian… Call me… Sebastian when we’re alone.” He had a hard time formulating a whole sentence as he felt he was close. And soon when she thought she couldn’t take it, when she thought she would let go of her beast, they both came.

 He leaned against her on the wall, breathing quicker despite the fact that he didn’t need to breathe that much at all. Slowly she slid down to the floor, panting heavily. They were doing something unacceptable and they both knew it and this was going to get them into a lot of trouble if the word gets out. A scandal.

 And she liked the idea of her being a part of it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. Celene is in Hollywood and the things turn out weirder than she thought they would, an unexpected visitor also comes to her apartment.

 It took her a few nights until she reached the secret hideout of the Nosferatu. Not only it got complicated ever since she got into Hollywood, but now she didn’t even know for how long she was stuck in the sewers. She slept in the offices she would occasionaly find on every floor, when she though it must be daytime outside, and since it was the only safer place to sleep in. Around day three or four she ran out of her blood packs and she was only lucky to find Garry about a day after. And that son of a bitch didn’t even have the Sarcophagus.

 The prince would soon run out of patience, she knew that well. And she didn’t want to disappoint him again, she did everything she could for bringing the Sarcophagus to him and that fucking thing always slipped through her fingers.

 So now she was going through the tunnels, hoping she would soon be out of this shitty place and wouldn’t burn in the sun. Though she was quite sure it was actually night outside, but she could never be sure since she wasn’t outside for a while now.

 She reached a small door and had to crouch to open it. When it opened, she found herself in a familiar chamber. She was in the mausoleum in the graveyard in Hollywood. And to her luck it was dark outside. Now she desperately needed a bath in her apartment. And blood, she was starving.

***

 When she got into her apartment there was nobody there. Heather was probably in the town for the night, after all she was free to go anywhere she wanted, Celene was just hoping she would get a fresh taste of blood.

 Blood pack will do then.

 She took one out of the refridgerator and sucked from it, too thirsty to even warm it up. Then she left it on the table and went up the stairs.

 She slowly took of her clothes and left it on the ground, then she filled the bathtub with hot water and got in.

 The water turned pink as she washed the dry blood off of her body.

 She pulled the plug from the tub to let the dirty water out of the tub and then she relaxed in the clean water for a while. She couldn’t feel her muscles relax or anything similiar, since she wasn’t human anymore and nothing in her body actually hurt her, but it was still relaxing to feel the warmth spread around her.

 When she felt the water getting colder she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Finally she had some free time to just not do anything involving guns and monsters.

 She sighed, drying her short hair a bit with the towel and then she slipped into her silk robe. Then she heard the door to her apartment open and close casually. Heather was probably back from wherever she was.

 “Heather, chèrie are you home?” Celene was still patting her hair dry as she made her way out of her bathroom and bedroom, just to stop above the stairs to see the prince standing there in a wet coat, holding a boquet of red roses.

 “I uh.. hello, what brings you here, Mr. LaCroix? If I knew you would come straight to my place, I would at least get dressed. Besides, we were supossed to meet tomorrow before dawn, if I remember correctly.” Celene smirked, knowing that business was probably not the reason why he was here.

_So you’re really not that grumpy after all?_

 “You don’t need to worry about getting dressed. I’m here to apologise for what happened a few days ago. As soon as I’ve heard you’re on the way back to Downtown, I went here immediately.” He tried to smile, but he wasn’t in someone’s home for a long time, his only destinations being the Theatre and the Venture tower, it was strange to be in an apartment where someone was actually living.

 He looked up at her as she went down the stairs. The silk robe was only so long to reach above her knees so he got a good view of her long legs that he didn’t get the last time they’ve met, so he almost watched her with curiosity.

 “Did you tell Heather to leave the apartment so you could be alone with me?” She was standing right in front of him when she took the flowers from him and made her way to the kitchen. He begun taking off his coat and putting it aside. Celene put the boquet into a vase with water and aranged it on the counter.

 “Your ghoul I persume? I told her you’d be in good hands.” He smiled as she made her way to the couch and sat by the edge of it.

 “You do realise that I was just stuck in the sewers for several days without a human to drink from and was looking forward to getting a nice warm drink when I get home, right?”

 She didn’t act as respectful as last time. This was a game she was playing, LaCroix soon noticed. This was her place, the Venture tower was his. She could mock him as much as she’d want to and even though he’d disagree he wouldn’t tell her anything because he got in univited and was using her to his own concerns. He was a gentleman afterall.

 “I ordered dinner.” He sat next to her and looked her in the eyes.

 “This must be a damn good apology if you convinced us a dinner.” She leaned closer to him, awaiting the response. It was weird, he went way overboard with his behaviour towards her. After he was turned, he somehow lost interest in women, he thought that it was all useless anyways, that they were all the same. But she, she was unique in her own ways. Her personality was probably still battling with the origin of her clan and her humanity, but she learned so much on her own that he wouldn’t believe she was turned less than a year ago. And now he was glad he let her live. He couldn’t call it love, no, not yet. But she was an interesting company, one that would actually distract him from his daily duties.

 “I feel like I used you the last time we’ve met. It wasn’t right of me to do that. I wasn’t even sure if I used dominate and made you do that or if you just didn’t want to dishonour my leadership. So I apologise, it was childish of me to behave like that.”

 “None of the options. But I guess this shouldn’t continue anyways. It’s too dangerous.” At that moment, the bell to her apartment rang.

 “The dinner is here it seems.” LaCroix went to open the door, there was a pretty young woman standing behind it. She wore a simple dress and jacket.

 “Mr. LaCroix, we’ve called a meeting here, right? Shall we get started?” The woman said and as she got inside, Celene could smell her blood, she was rich, probably educated, with a good job and her beast growled with hunger. Celene wouldn’t expect anything less from the prince. And before the woman could go any further, Celene was already behind her back.

 “Right, shall we ,Mr.LaCroix?” Celene licked along her neck, breathing in the smell of blood that was now blinding her senses. Before she knew it, she bit down into the flesh as the warmth of the blood flowed through her body and the beast purred with satisfaction. As LaCroix persuaded the woman not to scream, he raised one of her wrists and bit down as well.

 When they were done, Celene wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand and licked it like a cat, while LaCroix used dominate on the woman, so she wouldn’t remember anything. “You don’t know this place, never saw us. Now go home.” She didn’t question him, just repepeated his words and went out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

 “I don’t care.” LaCroix said all of sudden, making Celene turn her head to face him.

 “What?”

 “What you said earlier, I don’t care.” He said as he walked towards Celene.

 “How scandalous.” She breathed out before she kissed him. It was a hungry kiss, partly because of the fact that they both had blood around their lips and in their mouths, and partly because of what she just said. They were childish, this was dangerous and they both knew it, but that made it even more exciting.

 “Shall I escort you to your bedroom?” He asked as their lips parted.

 “That would make the apology complete, yes.” She brought him down for another kiss as he raised her up, she wrapping her legs around him, he took her up the stairs to her bedroom and let her fall onto the bed.

 She took him by the tie and pulled him down so he was leaning above her. She undid the tie and begun with undoing his shirt. He reached down for the belt of her silk robe so he could open it. She was naked under it and only now he noticed the small tattoo she had under her left breast.

_11.10. 1988_

 He had to ask about it later, because now she was taking the shirt off of him, already reaching for his pants. He stopped her by grabbing her hand by the wrist.

 “So eager.” he smirked as he pulled her hands above her head and held them there with one hand. Then he begun to kiss her along her jaw, down her neck, staying there for a while, nibbing and kissing. His other hand reached down to cup one of her breasts, her breath quickened as if she desperately needed to breathe, and he could hear her trying to not let out any sounds.

 She couldn’t stop herself from moaning when his lips reached her other breast and he sucked on her nipple lightly and his hand reached down between her legs.

 He slid his finger into her, she was wet and the thought of being inside her made him groan and eventually bite into her breast. She moaned out.

 “I’m sorry.. that happens...” he tasted the sweetness of her blood on his fangs and he wanted to drink it from her neck. But he knew he couldn’t have it. Not yet.

 “Do it again.” She breathed out. Her voice was so demanding it surprised him. “You don’t need to drink it… just do it again.” She said as she saw his hesitation and so he  leaned down and bit her again as he inserted second finger. She let out another moan as he moved his fingers. He bit her again and again all around her body, it was only natural for him to do so, it was natural for them.

 Soon he let go of her wrists and she reached out to slide down his pants and boxers, taking his cock into her hand, giving it a stroke. He groaned and pulled his fingers out of her. Before she could oblidge he grabbed her tighs and pulled her closer, making her wrap her legs around his body. He slid against her and she pulled him down for a kiss as he entered her and groaned into the kiss.

 Not long after he started to move, making her lose whatever it was restraining her, moans falling out of her mouth, a combination of french and english and his name at once. Her legs pulled him closer and he took it as an encouragement to move faster. He knew he reached the sensitive spot when she wrapped her hands around him more fiercly, followed by  loud “Sebastian!”, and it didn’t take long until he was biting her all over again as he knew he was close.

 “Come for me, Celene..” he breathed out, saying her name out loud for the first time, it made her come and as he felt her walls  squeeze around him he couldn’t help but come as well, still moving despite her being almost senseless.

 When she came to her senses she realised he was lying on her, so she wrapped her arms around him, her hands wandering into his blonde hair. He raised his head to look at her.

 “The Sun’s coming up.” She said, her lids heavy on her eyes.

 “That it is, I sometimes forget you were turned just a few months ago.” He moved so he could lie next to her.

  “I hope you’re staying, otherwise the apology won’t be accepted.” She smirked.

 “So demanding, I like that about you. You’re not scared to disrespect my authority, yet you don’t mock me like others do.” She closed her eyes as he said that, leaning closer to him.

“My tattoo.. it’s the day I last saw my mother. I was twelve. It was the day before she died… I thought you would be wondering about it.” She said all of sudden and then without another word, she was asleep. He threw the blanket over them, the feeling was somehow calming.

 He hadn't slept properly in the past few years, being busy through the day as well. This was all stupid and dangerous, but he didn’t want to disappoint her so he closed his eyes as well, breathing in the scent of the blood flowing underneath her skin.

 The sweetest drink he ever tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first things first.. I'm really happy you guys stick with me! I know the VtMB community isn't one of the biggest and the part that loves LaCroix is even smaller, but this is like making my memories real, and I'm seriously in love with their story. I know there are flaws, bear in mind I'm always learning and I surely appreciate your all your help. Also, I know I'm not really good at writing smut, but I felt like it would be left incomplete without it, so sorry for that.
> 
> As always, thanks for all the kuddos, comments and mainly for reading my work ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Celene meets someone she once knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^^ so this might be a short one (yet fluffy one), and I am sorry for that, but I'm seriously ill and can barely keep my attention on anything, being able to do so while on pills.  
>  But I wanted to escape to the (not so) lovely world of my Ventrue girl and so I wrote a little something. Hopefully you guys don't mind that much >< Thank you for reading, comments & kudos, as always ♥

 She just got done with all the business she had from the prince in the Cavoletti Café. A trivial task, but at least it was a night off, in it’s own sense. She had no idea why the prince wanted to buy something as useless as a restaurant, but it was probably a matter of the LaCroix company and she better not question it.

  
 Celene was walking the streets of Hollywood, enjoying the night, happy that the prince didn’t have anything else to ask her for for the moment since she’s gotten the sarcophagus a few night ago. And now they had no idea where the key could be. Naturally.

  
 Just as she thought she would get to the taxi and take a ride to her appartment, someone stopped her, placing their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and almost took out her knife, but then it was a rather familiar face before her.

  
 “Celene? Oh god it is you!! What has happened to you? We searched for you everywhere! I even had the police search for you.. oh god, Celene.. are you alright? You look pale! Did anyone hurt my girl?” The human hugged her and sighed heavily.

  
 She froze, this was not supposed to happen, this wasn’t real. It must be a prank, or an illusion. This just can’t be real.

  
 “Are they watching you? Can we go somewhere safe? Maybe we could-“ she stopped him, realizing this was, indeed, real.

  
 “No... I.. I am okay papa. I just...” she couldn’t hold herself. She dragged him into the small alley behind him and wrapped her arms around him again.

  
 “I am so sorry...”

  
 “But Celene.. I don’t understand..” he started but she just tried to smile. She wasn’t the Celene he knew back then. The Celene back then was not the real Celene, it was the one who thought that maybe one day, she would marry a rich Parisian and have children and live in a house in a small town happy ever after. But that wasn’t her anymore. Though she wasn’t far from being with a rich Parisian, she didn’t want to even have children, she couldn’t and it was not her purpose anymore, nothing of it was.

  
 At least for a moment she felt like that old Celene as she inhaled the familiar scent of her father, and she knew that she had to forget about that part of her, to let it go.

  
 “You don’t need to understand.. now look at me.” She took him by his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. His pupils got bigger as she got his attention, using dominate on him.

  
 “We haven’t met today. In fact, you know I’m already dead. The police already found my body on the beach. It must have been an accident.” She was almost crying now, her voice cracking. “But you remember how your daughter loved you, how she always told you she did. You remember her smiling.. and you know that she is now in a better place along with your wife. You’re mourning, but you will go on with your life. For them. And for me... goodbye, father..” she whispered the last two words as she disappeared to the night, trying not to break into tears. She watched him take the taxi and drive away. Then she took a moment to calm down and was on her way to the appartment.

  
***

  
 She didn’t take a moment to greet Heather and instead just went for her room. She didn’t feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

 Just as her phone rang.

 It was LaCroix. She didn’t really want to talk to him either and she knew she would soon regret that, but let it ring anyways. 

  
 After a while it rang for the fifth time so she groaned and decided to pick up.

  
 “Celene? Is everything alright? It’s unusual for you not to pick up.” 

  
 “I... I just met my father, in Hollywood.” She said, deciding that she wasn’t really in for lying to him now.

  
 The other side was silent for a while “What do you mean you.. oh god, that can’t be good”

  
 “He told me he’s been trying for months to find me..”

  
 “What did you do? Celene if you need, I could-“ She didn’t know him this way, he sounded worried, something she never heard in his voice.

  
 “No, it’s okay really. Just... could you keep talking to me?” She lay down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself, trying to find comfort in that.

  
 “I will for as long as you’d want me to.”

  
 She smiled just for a moment. “I told him that I was dead... he thinks that they found my body on the beach near the tzimische massacre.. Sebastuan I... I couldn’t do anything else, I just couldn’t-“ she started crying. Out of all people could cry before, she cried in front of him, even if he could just hear her, she wanted to kill herself for that.

  
 “It’s allright… you did well.” Even LaCroix didn’t know she had that in her. Until now, she seemed like she didn’t really care that much about her human life anymore. And he was surprised with himself as well, usually he would consider this a useless matter, but for some reason, it hurt to hear her crying on the other side, and all he wanted now was to come to her and be there for her. Is that what they call love?

  
 “Tell me about your family.” She said silently all of sudden. Probably wiping the tears off.

  
 “My family? My father was a soldier, that’s also the reason why I became one myself. My mother she was... she was a beautiful woman.. I don’t really see why talking about my family would help, Celene I-“

“Please.. go on. Your voice.. it’s soothing.” She smiled to herself and so LaCroix went on.

 “She used to take care of her garden all day, and then she would read us stories all night. She was a tough woman, you had to get on her good side to see the best in her. She cooked this awesome pie… And you are so much like her... I suppose that’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

  
“Fall in love with me? I’m just a fledgling.. a one that just.. got in your way.” She felt weak, yet happy.. She didn’t know the feeling, but she knew she didn’t want the feeling to leave her.

 “Will you please.. open the door?” He didn’t answer her question, and she didn’t wait for an answer, but went for the front door of here appartment. When she opened it, he was there, waiting for her.

 “I do not care that you got in my way. In fact, I am very glad that you did. It was one of the most splendid things to happen to me since I got turned into a Kindred.” He smirked and she couldn’t hold herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 “This could get us killed.” She whispered as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

 “That is what makes it more appealing. My little fledgling.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sarcophagus is finally in the Prince's possession. Celene encounters two Kuei-jin in order to get the Sarcophagus for him, and they reveal a small secret of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, sorry for the last chapter being so short and that you had to wait a bit longer for this one. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because I've thought it through so many times and personally this is my most favourite because it's so emotional. And it's probably the longest (sorry for that, I wanted to make up for the last one). I seriously love this story, even though I'm still learning some stuff. Celene is an important character of mine and so I guess that this will be the first story I'll complete (really, I hope so)  
>  But enough of me, the feedback you leave makes me really happy, so thank you all ♥ for all the kudos, comments and reads as always ♥ 
> 
> PS: I've been thinking about publishing some steamy one-shots with these two, anyone interested? ;)

 Celene let the employees in the Venture Tower load the sarcophagus into the elevator. She stepped in and as she went all the way up the building to meet the prince, she grinned to herself.

 

_A job well done._

 

 The prince will be proud of her. After their last encounter in her apartment, she's been motivated to finally get the job done. She spent some time in the Chinatown and didn't get back to her apartment except for getting some beauty sleep through the day.

 

 One thing worried her though, she didn't question the Prince's loyalty to her, she knew he wasn't as cruel and emotionless as he seemed, she knew that for sure ever since he'd spent the whole day by her side to make her feel a bit better after encountering her father. Yet the kuei-jin she'd encountered today told her he was working with them, and she couldn't find any reason for such an act. If he was lying to her though, she would get the truth out of him.

 

 The elevator opened into the hallway, she left the sarcophagus standing there for the moment, she wanted to see the surprise on LaCroix's face when she would give it to him.

 

 She entered his office to find him sitting behind the desk, reading through some papers, the Sheriff standing behind him.

 

 LaCroix raised his head and smiled as he saw her in the doorway.

 

 "Celene, you're back. I wonder what brings you here, was the Chinatown so uninteresting, or did you just miss being in my presence?" He stood up to walk around the desk to it's front and slightly leaned against it, ready to listen.

 

 "I come bearing gifts, or at least.. a gift. But a big one." She saw the realization flash across his face as he grinned.

 

 "Open the door." She yelled to the guards standing behind the door and folded her arms across her chest. The expression on LaCroix's face was priceless.

 

 "In my entire court, I knew there was only one who could have succeeded in this task - finally, the Ankaran Sarcophagus is ours." He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the gesture.

 

"I've granted Beckett's request to study and document the markings of the Sarcophagus. You've met Beckett, haven't you? Let's go and take a look inside once he's done with the task, and see what all the commotion around the city has really all been about." She didn't want to refuse, her herself was really interested in what the Sarcophagus had to offer. But she had some questions on her mind.

 

 "First.. could we talk in private? I have something to ask you about." She tried to reassure him with a smile.

 

 "Of course. We have some time to spare anyways." He said and lead her to the elevator. He punched in a code and it got them to the underground, to a room that seemed much more inhabitable than his office. It contained a large bed, paintings on the walls, drawers, wardrobe, a desk with a computer and a huge television. There was also a bathroom on the other side of the room. Now Celene didn't need to wonder about where the Prince has been spending the daytime. It made sense, the underground was safe from the daylight in case anyone would sneak on him while he was asleep.

 

 "The question, what did you want to ask me?" He went to a counter on the side of the room and poured them some blood from the blood packs to two wine glasses. Then handed one to Celene and drank from his own. The smell was appealing, Celene knew that he was trying to get her loosen up by this, but she had to ask him first.

 

 "The Kuei-jin I killed, they've said you've made an alliance with them. You wouldn't lie to me about such a thing, would you?" She sat down onto a small sofa that was more comfortable than it looked. LaCroix seemed startled.

 

_So it was true then._

 

 "I didn't want to tell you for your own safety.. if they knew I told you, they would kill you or march against us both. Now they want to use it against you. I didn't really do anything in particular that would be against you, I didn't know they would be guarding the Sarcophagus, this was beyond our agreement."

 

 "What was the agreement LaCroix?! Do you think I could go around the city not knowing if the kuei-jin were plotting something against me?" Celene was furious, he obviously didn't want to tell her.

 

 "Very well, I suppose it's time I tell you. Alistair Grout, the Malkavian Primogen? Ming Xiao was the one who killed him, not Rodriguez." Celene didn't understand, she was sure she saw Nines leave the mansion, without any Kuei-Jin around to be seen.

 

 "I don't get it. I saw Rodriguez outside. Are you lying to me now? What is it you want to hide from me?" She drank from the glass now, the blood was too tasty to be mad at him, and yet she was.

 

 "Ming Xiao is a shapeshifter. She can change herself to look like whoever she wants to look like. You've met her when you arrived in Downtown. I knew the sabbath would go after you, so I've sent help." He sipped from the glass again, as if tasting wine.

 

  "And you couldn't have told me sooner? I mean, thanks for the help, Prince. Maybe next time you introduce me to your friends?"

 

"They're not friends, fledgling." He frowned. "I'm sure that they're probably plotting against me. But we need the agreement for now. They can be valuable."

 

 "That's really nice of you. Something else I need to know? Maybe you're one of them yourself? Or maybe I'm not working for you at all? Damn you, Sebastian!" She threw the glass at him and he was fast enough to move aside and let the blood splash on the wall behind him. Then with his speed, he gripped her wrist and held her so she couldn't attack him.

 

 "You're pretty daring for a fledgling you know." He hissed into her ear. "You know nobody dares to talk to me like that, do you? What makes you think you of all people could?"

 

 "You expect me to treat you differently? After I've gone through that mad mansion? You're a fool, LaCroix." She grinned and he pushed her against the wall.

 

 "You know.. that's the thing I like about you, fledgling." He raised her chin to look into her eyes. She tried to get away from him but the hold on her was too strong. She felt his presence and shuddered, she had no idea if he was trying to seduce her or scare her, maybe a bit of both.

 

 "Let go of me!" She tried to punch and kick around but that was no use. He just smirked and turned her around so she faced the wall, her hands held behind her back. Now there was no way she could move at all. He was kissing her exposed neck as he spoke.

 

 "You're lucky you're not my enemy." He whispered as he licked along the artery slowly fluttering under her skin as she shuddered again and let out a silent whine she didn't even hear. It was like as if her mind was clouded by something, she wasn't mad anymore, she just desperately needed him. Her beast growled with need and almost took over her. Suddenly it gave her the strenght to turn around and bring him down for a kiss. He didn't object as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against his body. She parted her lips and let him kiss her with tongue, responding with another whiny sound. Then she bit his lower lip and earned a groan, she tasted his blood, which tasted like the best red wine she ever had, like years of hatred and loneliness. Like the selfish prince he was, and yet she could feel a hint of something misunderstood. She let go after a while, not sure if she even could drink his blood. He grinned at her, as she pushed him to the bed behind him and sat into his lap, her fingers immediately going for the buttons of his shirt, undressing him. He helped her with the task and she took the shirt off him, along with the blazer he wore. He kissed her aggressively and instead of undoing her blouse he tore it apart. "That one was... pretty expensive... you know..." she said breathlessly between the kisses and he replied with taking off her bra and cupping her breasts, Celene let out a small moan as he pinched her nipples while kissing her neck. 

 

 "Take off your pants." He breathed, his voice low and husky. She stood up,  kicking off her heels and making a quick work on her jeans and panties, while he took off his own, giving a few strokes to his already leaking erection, groaning as he saw her naked in front of him. She returned to his lap and with his guidance lifted herself up so he could insert his fingers into her warmth. She moaned as he curled them inside her.

 

 "Celene.. you're so beautiful.." he breathed out, trying to hold her steady as she bucked her hips. She just moaned in response. He couldn't bear it anymore and  pulled them out of her, and she took him into her hand and guided him inside her, as she sat down onto him, they both moaned. She suddenly noticed the artery on his neck being so close, she desperately needed more of his blood. The beast inside her was fighting her will, roaring with lust.

 

 LaCroix saw the lust in her eyes and knew what it was about. She tasted him, and since she was still so young, she wouldn't resist for long anyways.

 

 "Go ahead, drink my blood." He breathed out as she started moving. She didn't wait long and licked along his neck. "Are you sure..? I know it's forbidden." She let out small moans between heavy breaths as he squeezed her breasts while she was moving on him. He groaned. "Just do it already.." he couldn't deny that he wanted to feel her fangs tearing through his skin. One of his hands wandered downwards to hold her close and help her move.

 

 She didn't hesitate and bit down onto his neck, her minded clouded by the taste again. She moaned, being more aware of every touch and started moving more faster and desprate. LaCroix moaned as well, the feeling of her fangs in his flesh too good to keep his mind on anything. He could feel her presence all of sudden, he could feel their beasts connecting, she was like a lioness, claiming and dangerous with LaCroix at her mercy. She came as the feelings overwhelmed her, LaCroix on the sensitive spot inside her and the blood toying with her mind, their beasts connecting and LaCroix could feel all that with her. He was still moving them as she let it wash over her and when she came to her senses, she leaned back, threw her head backwards as she started moving more ferociously, moaning loudly as LaCroix came with her name on his lips. Her second orgasm came right after that.

 

 After a while she collapsed onto him, her body still trembling slightly, her mind still hazy. They both groaned as LaCroix moved to slip out of her and gently lay her down onto the bed.

 

 "How do you feel? Are you alright?" He said as he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She just snuggled closer as his scent was comforting to her.

 

 "The beast.. it... " she didn't know how to describe it, something was different.. she could feel it.

 

 "We're connected. It's a bit similar to the sire bond. I will feel you near me, I will feel it if you were in danger. But I can't control you, nor call you to me. But from now on, I will help you out if it comes to the worst. The blood.. it will also draw you to me. It will call for you.." he stroked her hair and felt her relax a bit.

 

 "It already did before. When I met you as a kindred." She whispered and closed her eyes. LaCroix didn't know what to say, he just pulled her against his chest. He wasn't good at confessions, and he didn't want to disappoint. She was a treasure to him, the most precious jewel on his crown.

 

 "Sleep, my little fledgling. The dawn will come soon and you should rest after what you've done for me today." He wanted her to rule by his side with the power hidden in the Sarcophagus. He didn't want the power for himself anymore. And if she wasn't with him, he wasn't sure if he wanted it at all. He felt her body go limb in his arms as she fell asleep.

*******

 She woke up with the sunset. She was still in LaCroix’s room, but he was nowhere to be seen. As she sat up she noticed a box on the other side of the bed. She stood up, the blanket wrapped around her body and walked over to it. As she opened it she found a red skinny short  dress and a pair of stocking along with a note:

 

  _“I thought you would like something like this._  
I can imagine you’ll look marvellous. I’ll be in my office with Beckett.  
Please join us as soon as you wake up. And take a shower, you stink of my blood.  
PS: Sorry for ruining your blouse.  
                                              -Sebastian”

 

 She smirked as she read the note. As much as she’d like to see the look on Beckett’s face as she would walk in there with her throat stained with LaCroix’s blood, she desperately needed a shower after all that happened yesterday.

 

 As she was patting her hair dry she noticed a perfume bottle and a bag of her favourite makeup products on the washbasin. There was another note there:

 

_“I’ve noticed these were your favourite.”_

 

 She had no idea how he did all that in the matter of probably an hour before she woke up, but she had to admit that she was rather surprised at his mindfulness. She sprinkled some onto her freshly washed skin and went to the bedroom to get herself dressed. Then she put on the eyeliner, mascara and the lipstick he left there for her and noticed that the colour fit well with the red dress.

 

  She took the elevator up, noticing that she could still smell LaCroix on her. Nothing to do about that now.

 

 As she walked in she startled the men in the middle of their conversation. Both of them looking in her direction. Beckett seemed suspicious, and LaCroix was more amused than mad as she pictured him, the Sheriff was the only one who didn’t move an inch.

 

 “Ah welcome, I trust you took your time coming here. So, Beckett, anything you have assessed so far?” Celene had the urge to walk closer to him but didn’t. It was as if his beast was calling to hers, just as he said. Instead she took a seat next to him.

 

 “Unfortunately for the Heralds of Doom, it appears we won’t be opening the pandora’s box.” He said, trying to not look at them. “The markings,” he continued “as far as I can tell, are of Assyrian origin – an extraordinary piece, but nothing earth-shattering.”

 

 LaCroix stood up and walked over to the Sarcophagus. “I see, then there is no good reason why we shouldn’t open it.” He tried to move the lid but it was as if it was glued to the body.

 

 “Won’t budge.” He cursed. She didn’t consider his powers, she knew that even physically, he was way more powerful than she was. He stood away from it.

 

 “Beckett, do you see any mechanism for the lid?”

 

 “I haven’t yet had the chance to pour over it with my fine-tooth comb. I think I have one in my bag.”

 

 The prince tried yet again to open it.

 

 “Why won’t it… why won’t it open Beckett? Celene, didn’t you say it was open on the dane…?”

 

 “It was wide open… This doesn’t make sense.” She looked away. She could feel the rage rising in him. Beckett must have felt it too because he stepped away.

 

 “I want it open! Beckett you and Celene will figure out a way to open it. I need to know what’s inside.”

 

 “You won’t help us, I presume?” Celene raised one brow at him and put her hands on her sides. Beckett seemed surprised by the disobedience she showed him, and LaCroix just sighed.

 

 “I have other matters to attend to. Celene, please. You want is as much as I do.” He sat to his usual place behind his desk.

 

 “Come get me when a solution has been found.” With that he dismissed them and they both walked over to the elevator.

 

 As they stood there with Beckett, next to each other, he was the one who decided to speak.

 

 “You and the Prince… if I were you I wouldn’t trust him.” He warned her, looking at her head to toe.

 

 “I believe him. To be honest with you, if he were toying with me, I would have nothing to lose. He let me live in this world, he was the one who taught me everything. Without him, I am no one.” She almost snapped at him. Then walked out of the elevator.

 

 “I admire you, Beckett. But I have to say that the Prince is my problem. I know it’s dangerous, and I am very well aware that he is using me. I would be a fool if I wasn’t. Good evening.” She didn’t wait for his reply and walked out of the Venture tower, going on a hunt for something to feed on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celene walks into her apartment only to find it without her dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First, I have to apologise for taking so long.. Ever since the New Year it has been rough for me, I'm sick most of the time and when I'm not I have to study for stuff at school, and trust me, it's a lot of stuff and also there was some casual family and toxic people drama. But nevertheless I've been working on this chapter slowly through my free time or when I just wanted to cheer myself up. It's probably not as long as other chapters as I had to write it on my phone, but still, I hope you'll enjoy it and forgive me for my inactivity. Thank you for still being here with me, it means the whole world to me <3 So as always, thanks for kudos, comments and most importantly that you're even reading through Celene's story. NOTE: I will edit the text format a bit once I'll be onmy laptop, hopefully it won't look too confusing now ><

********

She felt weird as she walked out of the elevator in Skyline apartments, the door to her own apartment open wide.   
As she stepped in she couldn't hear anything suspicious. Still, she had to reassure herself.  
"Heather?" No answer.  
Celene went to Heather's room, and only found herself looking at the bloodstained sheets. She could tell it was Heather's and not a while later she'd noticed a revolver on the ground and a stained bullet in the corner of the room. She told Heather to always have a gun with her, ever since she told Celene about the people who were stalking her.  
Stupid girl, she should have been more careful.  
She went over to the bullet and picked it up, obviously to her, it was Sabbat blood. She threw she bullet to the other side of the room out of anger. She was angry at herself, they took something that was claimed hers. Her most valued possession she grew to like and appreciate. She was not going to leave Heather alone. She had to find her, and in order to do that she needed to call LaCroix for help.  
She called him immediately but he was unavailable. That was even weirder. He always picked up, no matter how busy he was. Something wasn't right and she needed to see what. Did they suddenly think it was best to leave her alone? Was this all a trick? Was this the revenge from the Sabbat?  
She went back to the elevator and ran through the streets so fast nobody would notice her.   
Just as she was nearing the Venture tower, she could see the smoke rising from it, the blood and the shards on the ground by the enterance. And as she entered, there was blood all around the reception, along with occasional corpses and body parts of the human employees scattered around.  
Celebe took the elevator, taking the risk of being cut off from the electricity or just generally being stuck or crushed there, or easily hurt once she'll step out of it. But luckily to her surprise she reached LaCroix's office without any harm done to her.   
He was standing there, staring out of the window as usual, though his suit was stained with blood that was not his own. The sheriff was cleaning up the mess of bodies there, most of them being Sabbat.   
"I think I wasn't invited to the party." She said as he didn't notice her arrival and so he turned around, surprised, and smirked at her note.  
"I wouldn't call it a party.. more of a Sabbat bloodshed that was originally supposed to be a friendly bloodsucking session." He replied with his own humour.  
"I swear I'll kill all of those filthy beasts." He added and wiped the blood on his cheek with the back of his hand. The he let his own rage take over him.  
"Who do they think they're dealing with... Attack me in my own building? They're desperate... they've shown their weakness. A last ditch attempt to steal the prize..."  
"LaCroix.. they stole Heather from me.." she said quietly, suddenly remembering that she could already be dead, though she could feel her presence somewhere. It was faint but she was probably still alive.  
"They're plotting something.. they want to show they're in power, they stole your most valued posession, and now they want to steal our sign of being in power over them - their most coveted feast... diablerists." Celene did not know what he meant by the last word, she didn't want to act uneducated, but she after all, wasn't looked after by her sire as a fledgling, she had the right not to know so she shouldn't be ashamed.  
"Diablerists?"   
"The Sabbat's infamy is in no small part due to their practice of diabletarie, that is, drinking blood of other Kindred, especially older ones, until they're dead. Diabletarists gain of those they've fed upon. In the Camarilla, this is an act punishable by death." He stated and made Celene shrug a little.  
"Am I officially sentenced to death then..?" She looked to the ground, ashamed of herself.  
"Oh not in any way. It is normal that the Kindred share blood with their Sires and their lovers. And since you're still a fledgling without no Sire, it is only to strenghten you by feeding on something different than human blood. And also there is the fact that you didn't kill me while doing so, and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't plan for that in future." He stated matter-of-factly and Celene let out a small relieved sigh.  
"What should I do about the Sabbat then? I don't have that much time before they kill Heather. And even though I believe in my own strenght, I'm still not strong enough to take on all of them alone." Celene shrugged the at the thought.  
"Do not worry, their soldiers may not be a danger to us, but their threat to the Masquerade is abudant. I'm sure you can guess my course of action. And you won't be completely alone."   
She smirked. "It will be my pleasure, my Prince." He returned the gesture and specified on the location of the Sabbat haven.  
"Kill their leader, the rest will scamper out of the city. This is the last time they ever set foor in Los Angeles. This is our city, and it is the time they'd be reminded of the fact."  
"As you say, sir." She nodded and was about to take her leave when he called out to her.  
"Celene? Would you mind?" He extended his hand offering her his wrist. "It will give you the strength you'll need and it will assure that should anything happen to you, I would be there even sooner than it would."  
She smirked once again, but instead of taking the wrist she sat onto the desk in front of him and then leaned in closer. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, opened his shirt slightly and then reached for his neck. LaCroix let out a small sigh, holding back a groan as he could feel her fangs ripping through his skin and yet again could read all her emotions like an open book, affection, the want to feel safe with him, and the rage towards the Sabbat that was deep down there as if she was hiding it from him.  
When she was finished she kissed the wound and licked it clean. Then she looked at him, then for a moment, he saw a flash of red run across her eyes. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, not taking her eyes off of him. LaCroix couldn't hold himself and kissed her passionately, tasting his own blood on her lips.   
"Good luck, my sweet fledgling." He said as their lips parted and she stood up.   
"I promise, they will suffer and never come back." And without another word she made her way to the elevator

***

She made a quick stop in her apartment, there she put on her new equipment, a fire-restitant coat with leather pants and black top. She was known for her efficient way of hiding in the shadows and she wanted to take an advantage of that.   
And then there was the cord she ordered in Chinatown. Made from silver with diamond core so it wouldn't get broken while piercing hearts of the most disgusting creatures.   
She put it on her belt under the long coat. It was covered enough that the police in the streets wouldn't think of her as suspicious.   
She was going to get her revenge, she will get Heather back, Heather was her property, her pet, her friend, and if she had to pierce the heart of every Sabbat in her way, she would. She would set their haven on fire if she had to burn with them, and if they did anything to Heather, she would hunt every last one of them.   
She took a deep breath and made her way to the Hallowbrook Hotel.

***

The hotel felt lonely at first, she didn't see anyone around until she'd heard the Sabbat talking in the next room. Three of them won't be hard to kill. She had her silent gun, her cord and her knife. She was ready to face anything now that she was here, but for now she had decided to go with the gun as it was the quickest way as they stood so close together.   
She hid behind the wall by the enterance before she began shooting. First shot straight to the forehead, no one was expecting that. The two left couldn't determine from where the shot came from, such an idiotic creatures. Before they could look around carefuly she shot another one in the chest and the other to the head as well. They're bodies turned to dust at once.   
At least nobody will have to clean this mess up, marvelous.  
There were stairs leading up and down. She could hear people moving upstairs. And as she listened closely, she'd determined that their leader was above. And of course he was, the stupid leaders always wanted to make their own place above everyone else. Perhaps they though no one could harm them then, or they wanted to earn respect, but true leaders knew where the right place was for them, where no one would expect them and she wouldn't think the latter was the Sabbat case.   
As she made her way upstairs she killed all the sabbath that were in her way she found herself in a small room with no more enterances or stairs upstairs.   
They're more clever than I thought.  
All she sees is an elevator shaft reaching downwards. She decided she would just jump down there, she didn't care about the noise she would make anymore, this has been going on for long enough.  
She jumped down and right then two sabbath stormed with someone in their arms, someone that belonged to her.  
"Let her go." Celene growled as she could feel the beast taking over her, she knew this will end in a bloodshed either way.  
"Not a chance princess"   
She didn't have any time to act before all she could remember was the scent of Heather's blood so intensive it almost hurt her senses, and the way she called out her name, terror in her voice.  
After that, everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celene lets the beast get out of control.

Eventually she killed every "living" being in the hotel and came to her senses when the night air outside hit her.

 She was thirsty from all the fighting, so she found her way to the alley nearby where she could smell this most likely a delicious gentleman.

 As she approached him from behind, he didn't even see her coming before her fangs were tearing through the skin on his neck. She stopped sucking his blood when there was only a little of life left in him. And though the human fainted and fell to the ground, he would survive.

 "How unnecessarily brutal you Kindred are." It was Ming-Xiao who was sneaking on her from behind now, so Celene turned around and frowned.

  "If you're here to kill me then trust me, you're not getting your hands on me." She replied as she wiped the blood from her lips although she had Sabbat blood all over her clothes.

 "Be at peace. I come to help; to help you, Kindred. Trouble is nothing but yours to give."

 "You should go before I rip your head off." The beast in her growled, she was tired of this, she just wanted to go home, she wanted to be alone.

 "I see. Well, I will waste no more of my time with you. I just thought that you should know that the alliance between your Prince and the Kuei-Jin has come to an end."

 "You're kidding."

 "We did have an arrangement LaCroix and I. A mutually beneficial pact to drive the lesser factions from the city."

 "So why all of sudden you are to end this pact?"

 "LaCroix's zeal in recovering the Ankaran Sarcophagus has been to the exclusions of many relationships...mine included. And I, like yourself, have been used by him in his desperate quest for power."

  "You should watch what you're saying about my prince. What is this about then?" She wanted to kill her now, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to push herself anymore tonight, and maybe the readon Ming-Xiao was here was that she was aware of that as well.

 "LaCroix feared Alistair Grout, the Malkavian primogen, for the cursed insight of his bloodline was strong and brought him uncomfortably close to the truth about LaCroix's ambitions."

 "And what about that?" 

  All of sudden, instead of Ming-Xiao, there was Nines Rodriguez right in front of her. 

  _That little shit._

 "LaCroix saw an opportunity to rid himself of two problems... a hardened rebel leader and a problematic primogen... in one fell stroke. And, as you can see, I was integral to his plan..."

 "Oh now it finally makes sense."

 "LaCroix convinced me that an alliance with the Camarilla could strengthen the position of the Kuei-Jin. And so, why my help, your prince framed Nines Rodrigues for the murder of Alistait Grout. LaCroix has used you and turned a problem to his advantage."

 "Well now, why are you REALLY here?"

 "The Sarcophagus is sealed against the ages; only one proper key will break it's seal. The key now lies safely in the Kuei-Jin hands. Your prince's price cannot be had without it."

 "I'm not stupid, this is probably just another one of your lies."

 "I assure you that it is not. LaCroix is no longer of any use to us, and, by extension, neither are you. The vine of your destiny withers. Your bloodline ends with that of your puppet prince."

 "We'll see who's the last one standing." Said Celene before turning her back to her and running away, she needed to be alone. But thinking about being alone in her Downtown apartment made her sick, she couldn't stand it. So instead she took a cab to Santa Monica.

 

***

 

 Nobody was around the fireplace on the beach anymore since she helped the thin bloods out, so she decided to light the fireplace on her own. There were distant voices and sounds up on the pier, the humans enjoying their short and useless lives, but otherwise she was all alone here. Nobody was up above on the cliff where Mercurio has sent her, nobody was on the beach at all. 

 She was thinking about how she could have saved Heather, she was thinking about what would become of her if not a Kindred. Where would she be now? Would she still be enjoying her time in Los Angeles? Or would she be somewhere else? Maybe she would be back home with her dad. 

 She should have never met that vampire. Celene couldn't even remember his face anymore, she wasn't sure if she even met him before that night. Maybe she didn't, maybe he just dominated her into thinking that she did. This was all her fault. Her fault of being stupid and reckless as a human. She reached out to the flame, not sure what she was doing. Is it true that vampires burn faster than wood? She was about to reach the fire when-

 "Celene!" 

 It was LaCroix running towards her, breaking her out of the trance. 

_What was I thinking?_

 "Sebastian..you're here.. how did you find me?" He helped her stand up on the sloppy sand.

 "You should be the one telling me how did you get all the way here. My people saw you with Ming-Xiao. I thought you would go back to your apartment." Celene shrugged at him mentioning that.

 "I don't want to go back there, Sebastian. That's why I'm here." She was waiting for him to question her behaviour, but instead he just offered her to stay with him.

"It's okay" he wrapped his arms around her and she gladly rested her head on his shoulder. "We can go together, to our home." He stroked her hair and she just nodded. "That would make me happy." She whispered and then they were on their way to his car.

 

***

 

 Celene was silent when he took her to his little underground apartment.

 She sat down onto the couch and he poured her a glass of red wine. She took a sip and put it back on the table next to her. He sat down next to her and she leaned in to him, her head on his shoulder. 

 "I couldn't hold it Sebastian.."

 He knew what she was talking about, all the dry blood on her hands, and clothes, and even on her face. It made sense to him. 

 "It doesn't matter. We can't always hold it."

 "No, you don't understand I.. they killed her... right before my eyes and I..I went on a killing spree and it felt.. _good._ More than good." He wrapped his arm around her, his lips right next to her ear.

 "What you did there was an act of humanity, Celene. You cared for a human so much to get a revenge. And you did. You showed them who is stronger, you showed them that you're worthy of ruling this city, not them."

 "I didn't left one of them standing."

 "That's right, you killed all of them, the Sabbat should know better than to challenge you now."

 "Us." She said and turned her head to him, and kissed him, slowly but passionately. "We work as a pair now." She kissed him and he smiled to the kiss.

 "Why don't you go and get a shower and I'll join you in a minute, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (again). I really love working on this, that is for sure, but I have so much work to do ugh ><  
> Anyways, I thank you for all the kudos and comments and reading my stuff as always ^^ ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fledgling is on the move. She and the prince have a master plan on how to claim the city and finally get rid of all the obstacles in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this chapter as soon as possible (Surprising, right?), so here it is. I know there isn't much left of the game, but don't worry, I still have an ace hidden in my sleeve, or whatever I should call it. Thank you so much for sticking up with the story, it really makes me happy. Celene is an awesome character, she's that "something" that makes me happy whenever I feel down. So this really means a lot to me ♥

 Celene woke up the next night, next to LaCroix, her head on his chest, their legs entangled together. He had his arms wrapped around her keeping her close, and despite not being able to feel each other’s warmth, it felt comfortable.

 She shifted a little and kissed his shoulder.

 “Look who’s awake. My sweet little fledgling” he chuckled and kissed her.

 “You know, technically, I’m not a fledgling anymore.” She giggled.

 “Oh you still are to me. And beside that, calling you a neonate doesn’t have the same charm.”

 “You may be right. Then I will _forever_ be your fledgling, my dear prince.”

 “I would love that” he said and kissed her again.

 She sighed. “I may be a bit thirsty…”

 “You could have said so earlier. I may get you something-“ She stopped him before he could sit up.

 “Oh I’m definitely okay with your blood, if you don’t mind.”

 He grinned. “I am all yours, then.”

 “Perfect.” Celene whispered, straddling him. She breathed in his smell as her face was closer to his neck. Then she bit in. As before, the overwhelming wave of everything _him_ went over her. She heard him groan under her. She slowly withdrew her fangs from his skin and licked over his wound which was already healing up. His hand found her cheek and turned her head so he could kiss her. He was about his hands up her waist when she stopped him.

 “As much as I’d love to get on with this. I have stuff from last night to tell you.”

 “Oh… how could I forget. I take it with the amount of blood on you yesterday, the Sabbat are done with? That yould mean another obstacle is removed. And that would mean a new order, with us on the top, of it course.”

 “That is not the only thing I’ve done yesterday” she grinned, laying down next to him. “I know where the key is.”

 “You found the key? Who has it?” he was surprised she would be able to find it so easily after all she’s been through.

 “Oh Ming Xiao has it. And the alliance is off, by the way. You know, I had that Chinese bitch wrapped around my finger, she believed my very _surprised_ reactions to finding out about Grout. You were right, they _did_ want to manipulate me.”

 “I knew you were clever enough to play along. Once I get to my office I will call of the blood hunt on Nines Rodriguez. We should drive the Kuei-Jin out of this city, now that we are done with the Sabbat. But we might need a little help from our Anarch friends.”

 “So we what? Kindly ask the anarchs after you called a blood hunt on their leader?”

  “Go to the Last Round. Tell them how the Kuei-jin killed Grout. They would pose a threat to them as they would to us. But we would need to make it convincible. I’ve heard about Nines hiding in the Griffith park. I can have my werewolves going after him. You can try to save him, but then unfortunately, you would not. Which would get him out of our way and convince the Anarchs to trust me.”

 “Whoa there prince, you have werewolves now? I didn’t even know these were real!”

 “Oh trust me they are real. I’ve had an agreement with them a long time ago. This could be a way for them to repay my favour. This could bring us the key, and power over this city.”

 “What a brilliant plan.” She grinned and kissed him again. “And as much as I’d love to stay here with you, I should be on my way to the Last Round.”

 “That you should. But Celene, you know I will have to call a blood hunt on you for being accused of murdering Rodriguez, right?”

 “I figured.”

 “Whatever happens, act as if you had no idea about this plan beforehand. If it will come to the worst I will come and save you, you know I will if you’d be in danger.”

 “I know.” She said as she stood up, getting dressed. “Until we meet again, my prince.”

***

 She went to the Last Round only to find out that Nines really was in the Griffith park. On her way up by the tram, she sent LaCroix a message.

_(Subject: Let the dogs out)_  
(From: Celene)  
(To: LaCroix)

_Approaching Nines in the Griffith Park. Wish me luck._

_(Re: Let the dogs out)  
(From: LaCroix)_

_Understood. I know you won’t fail me, my beautiful fledgling._

_Try not to give the werewolf a reason to eat you,_

_SL_

 She stepped out of the tram. She explained the alliance with LaCroix but before she could finish, the werewof interrupted them. Nines struggled with it, then she saw them fall down the hill. She looked down to reassure herself that Nines is gone. She could smell his blood and she didn’t see him anywhere. Then she saw the werewolf disappear to the darkness of the night. Nines was gone.

 She called the prince right away. “He is gone.”

 “Are you sure? Did you see him die?”

 “I did not see him die but I can smell his blood everywhere and I saw the werewolf disappear. He is dead, Sebastian. You know that vampires vanish when they suffer the final death.”

 “I believe you then. There is no possible way he could escape. Now whatever you do, act like as if it was a terrible accident. I believe in you.”

 “Thank you. Until we meet again. Oh and Sebastian… I love you, no matter what happens with me tonight.”

 “I love you too.”

With that she cancelled the call. She took out her silver knife.

  _Here comes nothing._

She cut her thigh, her arm, her shoulder and did a cut across her face. It stung, but she needed proof that she did battle the werewolf as well, and it would take some time to heal the wounds made by silver. As long as it would take to heal werewolf wounds.

 The tram came in a while, she wiped the knife on her coat and threw it away. She crushed her phone as well and threw it away. When she arrived on the parking lot a familiar face surprised her by his presence.

 “C’mon kid, get in the car! The sun’ll be up. We gotta get the hell out of here!” Jack let her in the car and they were driving their way somewhere far. Soon, she recognized the streets of Santa Monica. As soon as they arrived to her apartment she passed out. The sun was already up.

 

***

  “Wake up. Look alive kid. You’d better be on your feet and ready to move.” Jack woke her up as soon as the sun was down.

 “Ugh… What’s going on?”

 “You’re lucky I got to you first. Anyone else and you’d be pile of cinders right now. Get ready to run, take everything you need. You’re never coming back here.”

 “Why? What happened?”

 “LaCroix put out the word- he says you’re in league with the Kuei-Jin, Ming Xiao’s puppet, that you’re the one who set up Nines for her. See, he’s figured it all out, and now your death is a big bullet point in his new unity campaign- There’s a blood hunt on you.”

 “Wait what? I’m in league with the Kuei-Jin?”

 “He had to turn things around on you real quick since you found out about his deal with Ming Xiao. This is his plan B. Plan A was to kill you and Nines in the Griffith park. Now LaCroix is playing the victim- the way he tells it you were like his own child, he entrusted you with so much… And you took full advantage, sold out to the Kuei-Jin and cost the people their hero- they’re saying Nines is dead and you killed him.”

 “That bastard. after all this time-“ she even had tears in her eyes.

 “Look, I’m here to help you… again… but dammit, it’s _time.Tick Tock_ ”

  “Time for what?”

  “Time to make a choice”

 “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

 “ _Tick tock_. You’re going to have to stay off the street; stay on the move- it’s open season on your ass. Vampires are gonna be bussing in from Sacramento to join the hunt. You need backing;  you need the protection of one of the factions. Friends are the last thing you want to be without right now. But you have to get out of here. I got a driver who can get you where you need to go. Interesting guy, you’ll like him. But this place is being watch. He’s across Santa Monica, by the Junkyard. Get there and he’ll get you out of town.”

 “But where?”

 “He’ll take you… wherever. Wherever you feel safest. Now _tick tock_ kid, you need to get going.”

 “Thank you, Jack, for everything.” She put on her coat and went out of her old haven. He was right. Maybe she will never see it again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is approaching an end.. or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first, I AM SO SORRY, it took me so long. I had this done since May.. but school got shit, then I had to go through some financial stuff, and then I had to move to Japan ( so yeah.. I'm posting this from half the world away from my initial home :D) which brings me to my second point as to why I am sorry if there are any mistakes and such.. I only have my phone with me here, so I will make the adjustments when I'll get home (which is in a month), I know I could just post it then.. but I got messages saying you guys can't wait for what happens next ^^" and third point is.. sorry if the sex part is weird. Many of you already know that but my sexual life focuses on women, so uh.. I don't really have much pleasant experience with men, but I try my best to make it pleasant for Celene ^^" so uh yeah.. here ya go and thanks for staying with me and reading this stuff <3

As soon as she left her old Haven, various vampires gathered around her.

Some were Brujah, some even Ventrue. She was able to evade everything they threw at her. Sometimes she was even able to shift their minds to kill each other. They tried using fire, and fortunately she had her fireproof coat on. She also had her cord, which made it easier for her to battle them.

  
As she approached the junkyard, there was the usual cab waiting for her, just as Jack said. The driver was oddly familiar to her, as if she were in his car, and maybe she was. As they drove away from Santa Monica, she felt weird. There was something dark and scary around the driver. He looked like a regular kindred, she couldn't determine if he was of a clan, or maybe just a thin blood, but he had a weird aura around him. When the silence has gone on too long, she decided to speak.

  
"I had quite the rough night. Let me tell you."

  
"I only recently made an aquaintance of mister Jack. He intrigues me very much. There are so few like him in these nights, I think. But then I only know what I hear from others about the Kindred of this city. It sounds as if there are many who seek to sway the children of Caine to their side... many who believe they shape the destiny of the blood. You work for prince LaCroix, don't you?"

  
"For all his faults, he has the city's best interest at heart." She felt the weird urge to tell him everything on her mind, as if she was compelled to tell the truth and only truth.

  
"I could take you downtown, if that is your wish. This prince LaCroix- is he really the tyrant the anarchs make him out to be?"

  
"No what he is, is a good leader, the true leader. Which the anarchs will never understand."

  
"But what of the anarchs? Don't you worry that prince LaCroix's vision for this city precludes their existence? Their ways of life seem incompatible."

  
"The anarchs had their shot- and they blew it. LaCroix is the only possible future for this city."

  
"LaCroix makes many enemies all the time. It will not be long before someone challenges him for this city. Is by his side the best place to stand in this city?"

  
"We have a plan, with LaCroix. I'm not worried."

  
"The Ankaran Sarcophagus you mean? Strange how Kindred from all over the city seem to fear it's presence. Have you seen what's inside?"

  
"It's probably something powerful, it has this... strange aura around it."

  
"If all LaCroix's plan hinge on the contents of the Sarcophagus, what would he, and you, do, if there was nothing inside?"

  
"He still has the Camarilla, me and the sheriff. All he needs."

  
"I will drop you off downtown if you've made your decision to pledge allegiance to LaCroix. It is a shame though, that the anarch experiment must come to an end. I suppose Enoch also did not last forever."

  
"Everythings comes to an end eventually, take me to LaCroix. Now." She demanded. The driver was silent for the rest of the ride. As soon as she stepped out of the car, he was driving away. She stepped into the Venture Tower, but there was no one on the reception. So she just went straight for the elevator. For a while she hesitated, then she hit the button for LaCroix's haven, their haven, instead. When she stepped out, LaCroix was there, without his suit, only in his shirt and pants. He was doing something on the computer, probably company stuff.  
"You're here?" He stood up and as fast as a vampire could be, he was in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. "I was worried when I didn't hear from you.."

  
"Oh, were you? Because let me tell you, I don't ever want to go through the streets like that, ever again." She giggled and he kissed her on the cheek.

  
"I will call off the blood hunt. We will blame Rodriguez's death on the Kuei-jin. It's a common knowledge that they have been working with werewolves before."

  
"Then the Anarachs will help us infiltrate them so I could get to Ming Xiao."

  
"Oh they will. No doubt about that."

  
"I can't wait to smash her face, or many of her faces. Whatever." She giggled.

  
"Oh I know you'll enjoy it. Thirsty?" He asked her all of sudden, and now she realized she was thirsty. She haven't fed since she left this exact place.

  
"Oh you have no idea."

  
"I will get you something." He crossed the room to a refridgerator, as he opened it, he revealed various blood packs. He chose one on the side and then poured the liquid into a wine glass.

  
He offered it to her and she gladly took it from him. She didn't bother with any kind of courtesy and just drank it up like crazy.

  
"Thank you." She said as she set the glass down on the coffee table nearby.   
"No need to be grateful. I take it you had to fight a lot tonight? I'm sorry I put you through that. How did you get from the park?"

  
"It was Smiling Jack. He most likely bought me, acting all surprised about you deceiving me." She grinned. "He took me to my old haven in Santa Monica.

Then he secured a cab drive here. Although, he doesn't know where I went. I never thought getting through Santa Monica would take me the whole night."  
"Were there many kindred trying to kill you?"

  
"You have no idea. Since I'm working for you, I couldn't have more enemies." She giggled and then lay down on the bed. "I never want to go through that, ever again."

  
"You won't have to." He lay down on his side next to her and stroked her cheek. "We will take this city, and for that, you need to get the key from Ming Xiao. But that will have to wait for tomorrow." He kissed her.

  
Maybe the prince was not so cruel, after all. Maybe he was just showing his bad sides in front of everyone. In public, he acted stupidly hungry for power, mocking everyone underneath him. But in private, he was even soft, caring, and that is even when it is commonly said that Ventrue only care for themselves. She felt powerful by his side, she knew it may be the effect of him being older, but she had never felt that with anyone.

  
"I want you." She whispered to the dark and he was glad to grant her the wish.  
He started with kissing her on her neck. She sighed. He was being gentle with her. Soon was above her, kissing her from her jaw to her neck, slowly taking off ger coat. He unzipped her top, the fact that the zipper was in the front making in easier for him.

  
His fangs traced the line of her neck "Sebastian.." she moaned. He bit her slighlty, careful not to suck any blood. As he did so, he undid her bra. Then he looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dark, desiring. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Then he returned to her neck, then all the way down until he found one of her breasts. He kissed and sucked her nipple. Making her gasp underneath him.

  
He undid her pants and she kicked off her shoes as he pulled them down.   
"This is unfair.. uh.. you still have your clothes on." She mumbled between the gasps. As he pushed his body against hers, she could feel hir hard lenght against her.

  
"Sebastian please.." she said needily. He was unpatient as well. So he straightened above her and took off his shirt. Then he slid down his pants and the boxers underneath them, revealing his length. Celebe reach out and gave it a few strokes. He groaned, moving his hips into her hand without him realizing it. After a short while he pushed her hands away and made her lie down again. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, and he slowly began pushing into her, both let out a loud moan.

  
He waited for them to adjust, but soon she was almost squirming under him, moving her hips ever so slightly. He groaned and got the hint to move.   
He was slow at first, building up the pace. Soon he was hitting her sensitive spot, making her moan and mumble incoherent words. They were both close, so he reached down her body to rub her clit. She moaned out his name and came, he thursted into her hard and did too.   
As they came down from the high, he fell down next to her. She climed up on him so her body lay on his.

  
"Tomorrow we take them down." She whispered when she found her voice.  
"Tomorrow we win." He kissed her into her hair as they both drifted into sleep.

  
***

  
Adrien Darlington was a powerful and old kindred. He may not look that old, due to him being embraced by a fairly young age, but he had a lot of years behind him. Years of useless wandering and shaping humanity. Until he found her.  
It was an accident, he never sired and so it was his turn, or so the Camarilla said, but you better not trust everything they say.

  
He first saw his childe when she was still but a little girl. He's been watching her since then. He spent her whole life with her, without her being aware of that. And at first, he didn't care for the human girl, until he saw the charm in her.

  
Ever since then, he's been secretely protecting her, just so he could turn her one day. To make her his.

  
What he never saw coming was that he would have to leave her side as soon as he turned her. It was dangerous for her to return with him to London, and as hard as it is to believe it, Los Angeles was the safest where she could be right now.

  
He could't watch her anymore. Now that she was kindred, she would sense him sooner or later if he did. That's why he had to fake his final death. That's why she had to believe he is no more, until he'll come for her. And take her with him.  
She was his world, the only creature that he ever cared about.

  
He remembered how he turned her, how she had no idea of what was happening to her, how he dominated her into thinking they had a relationship. How he held her limp body in his arms when he gave her his blood. And how he whispered to her, when she was still unconscious.o

  
_"Don't worry darling. It will be all over soon. I know you can do it, you can get through this. I know you will. You are strong, and when you'll be stronger, we will meet again. I will take you with me. And nothing will ever stand in our way."  
He stroked her hair, her long blonde hair. He could see her changing. Getting paler by the minute, thinner, dark circles appearing under her eyes. Like this she was beautiful. She was his._

  
Just as he was lost in thoughts, his phone rang. It was Maxmilian Strauss, his agent in LA.

  
"Good evening, Mr. Darlington, there is something about her you should know."

  
"Enlighten me."

  
"She um.. she may have grown close with the prince. He called a blood hunt on her, and she just walked in into his haven. Listen, your neonate does not know that, but she is in grave danger. They want to open the sarcophagus. And.. she doesn't know that, but there is nothing, except for a good load of explosives in it."

  
"What? And you're telling me now? You should go and stop her."

  
"Remember she doesn't know about you, and unfortunately she doesn't trust me. If you want her alive you should go for her, now."

  
"I'll be on my way. See you in LA."

_  
Soon you'll be with me, and when we will be together, nobody will ever hurt you again. Just hang in there for me, Celene._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about the Ankaran Sarcophagus definitely isn't right, and Celene was about to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it took mea while but hey! Here I am. And this story is kind of approaching an end. BUT! I'm planning on a sequel, though I'm not really sure you guys would want to read it. Let me know in the comments :) and as always thanks for reading my stories ❤️

 Out of all things she happened to fight through, she never thought what a terrifying creature could someone as charming as Ming Xiao become. But the fight was finally over, she could feel how overwhelmingly powerful she had become in such a short period. Not very usual for such a young kindred.

And yet there she was, carefully holding the key in the pocket of her coat. Rushing through the streets as fast as the wind, she found a human to feed on, and then went straight for the Venture Tower. Before her destination she stopped, something in the back of her mind was telling her that they will not find anything in the sarcophagus and that it might be dangerous, more than she thought it would be. She sighed. She will be cautious, but she can't let the doubts take the better of her.

 As she enetered the Venture tower, she nodded to the officer and went for the elevator. Opening the door to LaCroix's office, she saw him behind his table. He didn't notice her at first, and something in the room seemed off. Then she noticed the faint ticking noise. That was not good, but she knew if she told him he wouldn't believe her, he would think she was turning against him. So what she did was send a quick text message to the officer. LaCroix gave her his number in case she needed anything fast. And now was the time.

 

'Don't ask me, just prepare a car for me, two blocks away from here, Midnight st., do that right now. Leave the keys hidden under the vehicle. Get some blood packs in there.'

 

'Roger that'

 

He didn't question her, which was good. LaCroix probably made a good work dominating him not to question her intentions, which meant he believed in her.

Just has she viewed the message, he raised his head.

"Oh! I was so consumed with my emails that I haven't noticed you entered. Forgive me for that."

"I figured don't worry. And I have a little something for you." She smiled and took tge key out of her pocket.

"You are... amazing! Where would I be without you?" He said as he stood up and went over to her, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back.

"Now, I know we should celebrate, but you know I can't wait to see what's inside."

_A_ _trap!!!_

"Of course, but Sebastian.. in case anything goes wrong you have to trust me, oui? We don't know what awaits us inside."

"I would never doubt you, my dearest fledgling." He said and kissed her again, then he took the key from her and examined the sarcophagus. Then he found the hole which had the exact same shape as the key.

"This is it, the time when we take the final step to ruling this city.. no, this whole world." He took her hand and together, they inserted the key. And as he opened the sarcophagus, they soon realized it was loaded with explosives with a note from smiling Jack.

LaCroix started to swear, but all she could think about was how she would get them out of there. Given that she had a fireproof coat, she saw an escape route. She grabbed him before he could react, and wrapping her arms around him, she jumped out of his window just as the explosives went off. Fortunately for them, they were vampires, and such a fall was not at all fatal for them, but as they landed, there were burning pieces of concrete falling down on them. LaCroix didn't even get the time to react, when she was already dragging hom through the streets.

"What in the hell did you just do?"

"I saved us! I thought something was off. Now get your ass moving, I have a plan"

 He didn't question her and ran right behind her. Then she found the luxurious car just where it was supposed to be, she peeked under the vehicle, finding the keys hidden behind one of the wheels. Of course nobody was sniffing under the cars in case someone put their keys under them. Only a lunatic would do that with such an expensive car, which is exactly why she did that.

"Sit in the passenger seat." She said and got inside, he sat next to her and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?"

"That's what we have to figure out."

"I take it we're running from the city?"

"Yes, that's what we need to do, Sebastian. It's not safe for us there anymore."

"Because of the Smiling Jack? He can be easily taken down."

"He can, except that he's probably got an ancient vampire on his side."

"Why would you think so?"

"While you called a blood hunt on me, Jack got a me a taxi ride. He said the driver was his friend. The whole ride there was something super odd about him. Now I know what. That was Caine."

"That can't be true."

"It can, Jack was the one opening the sarcophagus, he was the one who initially freed Caine. He got his trust and wanted to get rid of us, or more specifically, you. Since you were a challenge, and maybe he just wanted to get rid of you, for the fun of it."

"Now that you say that, it does make sense. The weird feel around the sarcophagus was not the ancient power, it was my instincts telling me there is something wrong with it."

"Exactly." She agreed, her eyes on the road through their entire conversation.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Do you have a place somewhere nobody knows about?"

"In fact I do. The only one who knows about it is the beast that was my Sheriff."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Oh trust me, even if he survived the blow, he is eternally devoted to me. And he doesn't speak to anyone."

"Can you navigate me?"

"Of course. And um... Celene?"

"Yes, chér?"

"Thank you, truly. I would be dead without you." For a while it seemed like he hasn't finished talking, but then he just shook his head. "I truly do love you."

"You know I would never betray you. And you know I love you too." She smiled. She would love if this night was already over with.

***

Adrien was on his way from the airport just as his phone rang.

"Strauss?" He answered.

"Mr. Darlington, there was an explosion up in the Venture tower, and some of my people said they've seen her enter the tower before that. I think she might as well be dead.. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for letting me know, Strauss. The Camarilla council's highest will look into the matter. As a member of the council, I am now promoting you to the position of the new prince. I would give you a proper ceremony and meeting, but I'm kind of in a rush for a new fledgling right now. But do this for me, Strauss, bring LA back in order. There are dark days coming."

"I understand, sir. And my people will make sure there will be no more wars in the city. Luckily LaCroix got rid of the Kuei-jin and the Sabbath, so at least that's taken care of."

"Good to know. Take care. Good evening."

"Good evening to you."

 He sighed. He of course knew his childe was not dead. He would feel it if she was. He just had to follow her lead to wherever she was going to hide.

He turned the vehicle to the side of the road and there for a while he closed his eyes to focus on his fledgling. He could feel she was frightened, exhausted and thirsty. And he knew Celene was headed in the direction of San Diego. Fortunately it wasn't far from LA, so even if her final destination was further away, she would probably have to stop there for the day. And he was hoping that by tomorrow night she was already with him, on their way to London.

 "Just hang in there for me darling, I promise you'll be safe with me." He thought as he pulled up the speed.

Nothing will stand in our way anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celene and LaCroix escape the madness of LA and are on their way to safety, an unexpected visitor confronts LaCroix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for reading, this is probably the last chapter (or is it?) of Celene's and LaCroix's story. I'm just wondering, do you want me to continue with her and Adrien's story in here as next chapters, or do you want me to make it separate? I am not sure to be honest.  
> Anyways thanks for getting through this with me, you guys are the best <3

For now, Celene and Sebastian had to get a hotel room and get some sleep. So they've decided to stop in San Diego, there they've found a hotel without many windows named "The Nightingale's" it was not overly expensive, but still, the prince couldn't get anything that didn't have at least three stars. They've entered their room by dawn, there they put a blanket over the only window in the room. Celene was exhausted, scared and thirsty. Sebastian could see the thirst in her eyes.He knew how it looked like, continually licking your lips, distracted by every tiny sound.

"Come here." He ordered as he sat on the bed, only wearing pants and shirt, his tie loosened around his neck, a few buttons opened up, revealing his neck. He patted for her to sit next to him. LaCroix himself drank two blood packs on the way, she didn't get the chance as she was driving the whole way.

Celene sat down next to him and sighed.

"This is all my fault.. have I noticed sooner that something's off..."

"It's not your fault. Nobody knew." He said to make her keep quiet about it. "Now, you are thirsty, I'm offering you my blood. As a way of gratitude.. for what you've done for me." She licked her lips again, eyeing his neck.

"Thank you, I won't refuse that kind of offering." She smirked and leaned into him, biting down onto his neck, quite quickly and without mercy. He winced at the slight pain, but let her do her thing, when she was done, she licked the wound clean and went straight to bathroom to clean the bloody mess on her lips.

When Celene returned, LaCroix was getting the bed ready for them. The Sun was slowly appearing behind the horizon, because all of sudden she felt this heavy feeling wash over her.

"You need to get some sleep." He mentioned as she started undressing.

"Yeah.. I really do." She slipped under the blanket and snuggled close to him.

"We will get through this, together." She whispered as she was drifting to sleep. LaCroix was watching her for a while. He knew something is coming.

If only that was true. He thought to himself.

***

The next night Celene woke up in her bed alone. LaCroix was on the other side of the room, working his way through the web, searching for something.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Just trying to find out what's going on in LA. Oh and also.. I was reported dead. At least that's somethibg positive." He smiled at her. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to go for a hunt, to clear my head and such." She sighed.

"Go ahead. Just please, be careful out there."

"That's what I got this thing for." She held up her revolver in the middle of dressing up. "It has silver bullets with wooden core."

"That's a good girl." He smiled and got back to his thing. Just as she was ready to leave he called out to her.

"Celene?"

She turned around in the door. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and then closed the door behind her. She was on for a hunt.

***

Adrien was already in San Diego, driving his way through the city. Then he approached the building he was looking for. A luxuriously looking three star hotel named "The Nightingale's". It was a perfect place for people such as LaCroix.

And as he got out of his car he saw it, the only window with a blanket over it from the inside, not emitting as much light as the other windows. He was right.

Adrien went inside, nobody was there walking around, after all it was two in the morning. So he walked to the reception, a young boy dressed in shirt and silver tie greeted him.

"Hello, what can I do for you? Do you want to stay with us tonight?"

Adrien smirked and leaned closer to him, to stare into his eyes.

"You will tell me where the young blonde man and his girl are staying. She has short brown hair, one eye different from the other."

"Of course." The boy smiled. "They're in room 78."

Adrien put a tip on his desk. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He went up by the elevator and found the room. There he knocked on the door, waiting for response.

After a while LaCroix opened up.

"Is there any-" he choked as Adrien took him by the collar.

"Surprised to see me?" He grinned and threw LaCroix on to the bed. Just to save him the trouble of making a mess in the room.

"But how did you...? You were supposted to come get here in a few years or so!" LaCroix screamed.

"Well, since you messed up everything I had to come and get her myself. She's not safe with you. And you've let her do terrible things. You made her do your dirty job!"

"I... I was just protecting her. Making it look believeable. I taught her everything." He frowned and stood up, looking Adrien straight into the eyes. Adrien smirked.

"Oh please, she had to do everything by herself. You really didn't think I'll have spies on her? She achieved a lot by herself for such a young age. Where is she anyways? We should be on our way to London."

"You're not taking her away from me."He roared and jumped at Adrien. Fighting against him, but Adrien was older and stronger, so after a while, Sebastian was squirming on the ground.

"You can't take her away... I love her."

"Will you let her be in danger because of you? She's already been through a lot. It's time she's taking her place in the Camarilla." He said as he felt her nearby. She was already entering the hotel and making her way up to their room.

"Oh, she's already here. You should make up your mind, I'm giving you a head start, because of your obsession with the sarcophagus, you will be an enemy to the Camarilla. Run now and you'll be safe. And I promise to keep Celene safe as well, she is my blood after all. And she is safer with me." Adrien might have been dark, hateful and protective. But he wanted to give everyone a chance, and now he was giving one to LaCroix.

LaCroix could already hear Celene get out of the elevator, so he needed to think quickly.

***

When Celene opened the room she didn't see LaCroix anywhere, the window was wide open and then she noticed the person standing in the corner. She gasped. Out of all things that happened lately, this was the weirdest one.

"Hi Celene. We finally meet again." Adrien smiled.

"This is not possible... where is LaCroix?"

"He ran away when I appeared in the door. Celene, the truth is, I had to make you think I was dead because at the time you wouldn't be safe with me. Now I see I should have never left you."

"He knew... he knew you would come, right?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes he did."

"What do I do now.. I gave him my devotion, my everything."

"We'll go to your true home, together. You'll take your place on the Camarilla's council's highest. That's where you were supposed to be from the start." He hesitated for a moment, but then he went and wrapped his arms around her. All of sudden she felt this calming feeling wash over her so she buried her face in his chest and let him hug her tighter.

"This is so weird.. it feels like.." she couldn't fund the words.

"We belong with each other?" He smiled and she nodded.

"Exactly. I will never trust anyone like that again." She sobbed and finally wrapped her arms around Adrien as well.

"Take me as far as you can? Please?"

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with that jerk ever again." She nodded and then they were on their way to his car.

***

Somewhere in the darkness of the night, LaCroix was hiding not so far from the hotel. He saw them walk out of there, Celene was still sobbing, and at that sight, his heart sunk. He felt his beast growl within him, partly angry, partly broken. He didn't belong anywhere now, not the Camarilla, not to LA, not with Celene.

For the first time in his life, Sebastian LaCroix had nothing.


End file.
